(1) Field of the Invention
According to a first basic idea the invention relates to a method for the cleaning in the field of root crops, especially sugar-beets by means of jets of a cleaning agent hitting the beats on all sides after lifting them off the ground. Another basic idea relates to a device for the performance of this method.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A method with those generic features is known from the German publicly distributed printed application 26 55 781 (DE-OS). With this known method air is used as the cleaning agent. This known method produces satisfactory results for many applications. However, the high air consumption may be disadvantageous, especially if important quantities of root crops must be cleaned as is the case e.g. with multi-share harvesting equipment. An additional problem may be the control of the dust produced, particularly with dry soil.
(3) Short Outline of the Invention
Starting from these facts one basic problem solved by the present invention was to create a method as outlined above, having a high output of root crops to be cleaned combined with a high cleaning effect and avoiding the production of dust. Another basic problem solved by the present invention was to make available a simple and economic device for the performance of the method.
According to the present invention the solution of the first basic problem consists of the use of a liquid as cleaning agent, preferably water, at least in a preponderant part.
The liquid jets hitting the root crops to be cleaned are relatively hard and thus reliably able to loosen and to remove strongly adhering dirt. The liquid to be used makes it possible in an advantageous manner to soak the root crops to be cleaned, thus facilitating the subsequent dirt removal. The method according to the invention combines a great output with a relatively low cleaning liquid consumption.